


Apples Don't Fix Everything

by BotchedExperiment



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting, sugar doesnt agree with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Sportacus scanned the room and found everyone's eyes on him.What a way to ruin the founders day party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon said:  
> Prompt perhaps? So I know how in the show when Sportacus has a meltdown and then eats sportscandy he instantly jumps up perfectly better and all but I hc that he probably feels a bit dizzy/nauseas afterwards. I mean most of the time when someone faints they need some recovery time to get over the sick feeling. So, maybe Sportacus has a particularly bad meltdown and Robbie gets him an apple or w/e and after Sportacus wakes up he's all sweaty and nauseas and ends up throwing up and hc stuff ensues
> 
> I tried

"What happened?"

"He's having a meltdown!"

"Oh no, that one had sugar..."

"Obviously! Go get an apple or something!"

Someone pushed something smooth into his hand. An apple. He struggled to lift his arm and allowed someone (Robbie? Yeah, that was Robbie's hand) to guide the apple to his mouth. He took a hearty bite before he drifted back into consciousness.

"You idiot!" Robbie breathed out. "That cake had sugar in it! A lot of it!"

Sportacus felt... he didn't feel as good as he often did after recovering from a meltdown. Usually, he would be right back on his feet, but he didn't feel like doing such a thing right now.

Robbie helped him sit up and he tried not to wince as his gut churned, irritated by the sugar that remained in his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a meltdown as brutal as this one.

"What happened?"

"You ate a mouthful of sugar, that's what!" Robbie said, exasperated.

"Really? Did you- ?"

"Nope, not this time. This one's all on you, Sportastupid!"

Sportacus scanned the room and found everyone's eyes on him.

What a way to ruin the founders day party.

As much as he wanted to stay on the ground forever, he couldn't handle the worried looks on the children's faces, so Sportacus bounced back to his feet, almost stumbling. Whoa, was he dizzy.

"Sportacus," Stephanie ran to him, the other kids quickly following. "Are you okay?"

He... he wasn't sure.

The kids' worried questions were making his head pound. Sportacus had trouble paying attention to what anyone was saying to him, to what he was supposed to say back. This definitely wasn't like one of his usual meltdowns.

Sweat collected above his brow and on his neck, the heat of his clothes suffocating him. Suddenly, everything was too hot.

He looked to Robbie - of all people - for help. The villain seemed to catch the look on his face (he must look as awful as he felt) and quickly shooed the children away, instructing them to "play one of their dumb games or eat sportscandy or something while Sportakook gets a hold of himself."

He had no choice but to stay deathly still as the nausea crept over him. His stomach definitely wasn't happy about the sugar.

"Robbie," Sportacus said quietly once all attention was off of him. "I feel weird."

The villain blinked. "Weird? Weird how?"

He closed his eyes and breathed steadily through his nose. The angry gurgling in his belly was getting more fierce by the second. This was bad.

"I don't know. My Stomach... Is a little queasy." Robbie raised an eyebrow. Something crept up his throat and Sportacus realized that he didn't have time to be cryptic. "I- I think I'm going to be sick."

The villain's eyes widened with realization. "Oh! Oh dear... Hold on, okay uh..."

Sportacus was trying, but his stomach wasn't making the same effort.

"You can make it to the bathroom, right?" Robbie was already trying to pull Sportacus toward the bathroom, but the movement only made his vision swim. Even moving his head seemed to make him dizzy.

He wasn't going anywhere.

"No," Sportacus said, only just realizing that all of his weight was in Robbie's arms. "I can't. I'm - _urp_ \- I'm sorry. I can't- 'm too dizzy."

The villain, unable to hold onto him forever, lowered him to the ground as Sportacus held his pounding head. His other hand slowly came to clamp over his mouth as the nausea took over him, stomach rolling and complaining, eager to expel its sugary contents. The sweat, warning him of what was to come, caused his clothes to cling to him uncomfortably.

"Oh no, not here..." He mumbled into his hand, stifling a whimper.

"O- okay, just uh- just hold on. Can someone get a bucket or something?!" Robbie was fully aware of what was coming and at a complete loss of how to help the hero.

Stephanie was quick to pull the trash can to Sportacus, just not quick enough.

Sportacus retched into his hand, stifling a burp. He couldn't keep from leaning forward and heaving. He could feel hands, one over his stomach, the other on his back, holding him up in his state of dizziness. Before Sportacus could even process what his body was doing, there was a sickening splash of liquid against the tiled floor.

Everyone in the room gasped, attention on him once again while he heaved at the floor, his time only bringing up a small trickle of something awfully sweet. He hoped that was the end, and it was all over, but the gurgling from his middle begged to differ.

He wanted to whine, to cry until it was all over, but the entire town was there watching their hero puke on the floor of their beloved town hall. It was bad enough that they were seeing him like this at all, he didn't need to add to his pitiful appearance.

Sportacus closed his eyes and rubbed hard at his stomach, hoping to quell the growing nausea as it crawled up his throat.

Robbie shoved the small trash bin into his arms just in time for him to bring up another mouthful of vomit. Sportacus could hear it hit the bottom of the can and did his best to look away between bouts. He heaved again, and again, and brought up nothing but the remains of the sugary dessert.

The townspeople awkwardly returned to their conversations to offer him some privacy and the shredded remains of his dignity. Others went to grab a mop and cleaning supplies.

He panted over the bin, his nose and eyes streaming, a bit of saliva hanging from his mouth. Suddenly though, a dark, purple cloth was cleaning his face.

"Thank you, Robbie," he breathed out.

"Uh huh." Robbie wiped the goop from his chin, a hand on the back of Sport's head to keep him steady. "Guess what, Sportapuke? You get to keep this kerchief as a souvenir."

"Wonderful. I was hoping so," He joked miserably.

"That wasn’t the sugar-free cake, by the way."

Sportacus snorted. "Thanks for letting me know."


End file.
